Changing
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Troy Bolton is East High's wild boy and player. Gabriella Montez is the new and very quiet girl. soon this motorcycle bad boy trys to change this shy Gabriella for his purposes, but why is it him who ends up the most changed? TROYELLA! revised!
1. Prologue

Gabriella Montez, drove into the parking lot of her new school, hesitantly. She peeled her car into a spot that was towards the back of the lot while thinking about all the schools she has stepped foot in before. They all had differences but one thing was always the same, she was the "Quiet girl." Every time she switched schools she always believed that she would change, that she would be different, but she couldn't change, how could she change? She was already forgetting the name of the school she was walking into to, East High was it? It was just another school to scrawl on her huge list of schools, thats all this would amount to. Apparently though, she would not be moving till graduation, and that was weird to her. She told herself that she would try not to be quiet this time, because she was actually going to be here long, long enough to make real friends. She walked towards the school and ran into someone, her books fell to the ground. She bent down to pick them up blushing profusely... she didn't look into the eyes of this mystery person. 'Great, the first person from this school I meet, I run into them' Her cheeks burned a firey red. The person chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry." He said moving his rough hands to help pick up the two copy books that fell to the ground. Gabriella got up off the ground, brushing off the skirt she had put on that morning. The boy handed her the books and she finally took a quick peek over at him, he was beautiful and his eyes were the bluest eyes she's ever seen, like an ocean so deep you have no choice but to drown. He was wearing a leather jacket, and it seemed as though he was coming from a motorcycle... he looked like trouble, the kind of trouble a mom or dad would cringe away from. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton. I don't think I've met you."

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I just moved here." She replied running a hand through her curly hair. He put his hand out and she took it in hers to shake it quickly. A spark filled her body, warming her muscles and putting a smile on her face... did he feel it too?

"Well, welcome to East High Miss. Montez... do you need a guide?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine Mr. Bolton, I'm not a child," She replied shyly.

"Well then, One day I think we should go for a ride on my motorcycle," Troy Bolton said with a wink in her direction. At that moment her thoughts were confirmed, he was trouble, but she was drawn to him like a mosquito was drawn to light.

"Sounds like a plan." She said blushing softly walking away with a smile that showed off her perfect white teeth. Troy Bolton stood there smiling to himself.

"Gabriella Montez," He mumbled softly to himself. "Doesn't know what's to come."

--

**I have revised every single chapter! so read and review please and thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella had just walked away from the ocean eyed beauty... but her mind was racing in a hundred directions, had she agreed to go on a motorcycle? She was scared of herself, never in a million years would she agree to that. The first day of school and she's already getting into things. How does that even happen? She sat down in homeroom 105, setting down her bag and looking around the room cautiously.

A very pretty, dark haired girl turned to her slightly. "Hey, Your Gabriella right? The new girl?"

Gabriella felt a blush creep up her cheeks yet again, "Yeah thats me."

"Well, I'm Taylor. I know how hard it must be to have to get used to a new school all of a sudden."

"It is rather difficult, but I'm used to it. I move a lot for my mother's job, but finally it seems as though I'm not going to be moving until graduation, so by then it doesn't even matter... i'll be off to college anyway."

"Well thats really good! Let me see your schedule," Taylor commanded. Gabriella dug her schedule out from her bag and handed it over. "Popular cultures, Government, Honors Calculus, honors physics, and honors english."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a nerd." Gabriella stated with a soft laugh.

Taylor laughed and smiled at her, "Well me too then, were in all the same classes, except for popular cultures and government. Not much of a Social studies person?"

"Yeah, not really. It's the only non- honors class I ever take." Gabriella informed, "But i'm really happy that your in most of my classes, I feel a lot better now."

"Glad i could help," Taylor told her with a smile.

The first bell ran for homeroom and soon enough there was a horde of people stomping noisily into homeroom 105, and she turned to look at them all. Soon her eyes were connected with piercing blue ones, the very ones she couldn't seem to get off of her mind. He must be popular as all the people he was with seemed to talk to him and surround him. He flashed her a wide, pearly white smile and she returned it softly and turned back to Taylor.

"What was that about?" She whispered to Gabriella.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, blushing as usual.

"Troy Bolton, do you know him?"

"Not really... I just ran into him before. Why?"

"Troy Bolton is East High's designated 'bad boy' He drives a motorcycle and is basically fearless. Worst of all, he's a player... he seems to be immune to actual love. His girlfriends are, well, sluts... or just some kind of goal. He sees something he likes, he's going to go for it." Gabriella listened to this information and became slightly enraged...He better not be going for her! Deep down Gabriella's main reason why she didn't want Troy to seduce her, is because she didn't know if she could stay strong... because the feeling she got the two times her eyes connected with his blue ones.

"Oh." Gabriella replied simply as Taylor just nodded. Some eccentric women wearing a lot of bright colors and beads slowly opened the large wooden door to this loud homeroom. Gabriella looked at Taylor and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah... that is Ms. Darbus. She's very strange." Taylor said while Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah... strange."

"Put that phone away Mr. Bolton." Gabriella heard Darbus yell. The announcements boomed through the large classroom and Gabriella sat thinking... why did she have to change schools again? All these new people, it's always too overwhelming. She currently knows a total of one person from this stupid school, but then again Taylor was nicer than any person she had met at all her other schools. She didn't think of Troy as someone she knew because she assumed Troy was not someone who was going to acknowledge her. Seriously a quiet girl and a bad boy can't hang out together... right? Of course if he was hanging out with her it would be because he was using her. Her thoughts were shut out when the bell rang loudly and every one scurried from they're seats.

"Were going around the same place, so I'll come with you." Taylor told me. We said walking down the very white halls of East High. Gabriella looked at the walls and saw papers taped across the white walls and became overwhelmed by everything that seemed to be going on. "This is the room, I'm over there. We'll see each other after class, good luck Gabriella!"

"Thank you Taylor," I smiled at her and then stepped in foot the classroom. It loked very typical, like all the other classrooms she'd been in before. She sat down in a random seatand drummed her fingers nervously against the desk. The girl next to her sparked up a conversation.

"My names Kelsi, I'm friends with Taylor too." She said rather shyly.

"Nice to meet you Kelsi, I'm Gabriella. Which you probably already know." They both laughed quietly and a comfortable silence washed over the two of them.

She felt something hit her on the back of her head and a loud thump as the object fell on the floor.

"Hey!" She said turning to the direction the book came from. She was faced with none other than Mr Troy Bolton.

"Oh... did that hit you?" He said smirking.

"Yeah, I believe it did." She said with a scowl, she picked up what hit her head and saw it to be a copybook.

"The last page is for you." He said with a smile. She slowly turned the back cover over. The last page had writing scrawled messily on it. It read: _Call me? 555-876-9089 I'll give you the best day of your life... _As Gabriella read it she rolled her eyes noticeably and she threw the book back at him. He took the copybook and ripped the last page out and threw it Gabriella's way. Gabriella's heart swooned and she took the paper and put in her jacket pocket.

"Happy?"

"I'm happier... but I need your number," He said with a wink. She wondered what to do. She neatly wrote her number on a torn piece of paper and set it on his desk. He grinned and put it in his pocket. Gabriella wondered so many things... why did she just give him her number? How many phone numbers were in that pocket? She turned her attention to the teacher while she slunk in her desk, wishing to disappear. Here comes the new student speech Which always consisted of-- 'We have a new student today... her name is Gabriella and we should give her a warm welcome' As soon as Gabriella thought this those exact words were coming from the teacher's mouth.

"Gabriella stand up for everyone." The teacher stated loudly as Gabriella stood up blushing. She heard Troy whistle and she sat back down her cheeks turning an even more rosy color. She heard some girl with blond hair whispering about her.

"Great... looks like thats who Troy's going for next, she's not that pretty. Look at her clothing, it's so last year. Well, more like so 2003" The girl whispered rather loudly. Gabriella smiled, gossip about the new girl. She was used to it and she wasn't going to let it bother her. Kelsi turned to her with sympathy on her face, she must have heard what the girl said too. Gabriella shrugged back to Kelsi as if to say she didn't care.

Troy seemed to hear this too. He frowned slightly, this girl was beyond pretty. She was perfect... and thats why he had to have her. He glanced over at Gabriella, there was no doubt she heard too. Gabriella seemed not to care shrugging it off simply. Wow... Troy thought, this girl was pretty tough. Most girls would burst into tears and it was refreshing to see a girl who didn't seem to care about this gossip in the least. He craved this girl... well he always craved girls, but this one just seemed different and he couldn't figure out why. When the class was over he saw that Gabriella was the last one in the class room and he loomed by the door and caught her as she was walking out.

"What do you want?" She said quietly.

"Nothing, nothing... just wondering what class you have next."

"Um..." She took out her schedule, "Government with miss hassle."

"Wow Montez me too! What about after that?" He said excited. He didn't know why he was so excited. He put on a cooler voice. "Just wondering." He heard her giggle loudly... he had to laugh with her.

"Um, Advanced physics and then after that Honors Calculus then lunch," She said and noticed this and smiled.

"Woah, smart much? I'm defiantly not in those classes but I am in your lunch period," Troy said with a cool smile. They started walking to their class together.

"So your not worried about your reputation I see?" She asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Weird, smart new girl walking with such a school popular like yourself." She joked with a giggle. Gabriella wondered silently how she had became more outspoken than normal.

"Hey... hey, what do you mean. Your a good looking girl," He said as she blushed and smiled. "And seriously I should be glad to be seen with you."

"Well Thanks... and isn't this where we were supposed to go." She said stopping by the door as he kept walking forward. He turned around and faced her. She wasn't sure but... she thought she saw a slight blush creep up his face.

"Oh... yeah," He said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess the new girl knows more about the school then you do..."

"I guess so." He laughed. "Hey Gabriella, I'll meet you by the cafeteria okay? We'll eat together."

"Yeah... sure." She grinned and they walked into the classroom into a boring government lesson and another new girl introduction, this time Gabriella didn't even have to blush. She was warming up to this school unlike the other school's she's been to in her lifetime.


	3. Chapter 2

As Gabriella walked along the long halls of her new school trying to find the cafeteria she wondered why she was even talking to this Troy Bolton character, she knew he was trouble. She was destined to get her heart broken, or something else broken. When she finally found the rather large and red cafeteria sitting at the end of a long hall she decided to try to ignore Troy... it would save her a lot of pain. At the large opening to the cafeteria was the very person she had on her mind.

"Hey babe." He said and the minute her eyes locked with his ultramarine eyes she melted, so much for her plan to ignore him.

"Hey Troy," She said a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Wanna eat?"

"Only if I eat with you." Gabriella said giggling. Gabriella didn't know who just said that, but it certainly wasn't the same Gabriella she knew. This new Gabriella scared her to no end. When Gabriella said this Troy's eyes widened... Gabriella was being more forceful and that turned him on.

"You'll be eating with me..don't worry." He said with a smirk.

"Okay." She said ate together and talked together the whole time, laughing and telling stories about themselves. Gabriella tried to go back to her shell a little bit, shying away from her more bold self. Troy noticed and became confused. Once they were done eating Troy took her by her hand and dragged her from the lunch room. Only a few minutes remained before the loud bell would signal them to there next class.

"Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella asked giggling as he dragged her quickly through the red and white halls. For an odd reason Troy's heart fluttered when Gabriella said his name, and that scared him senseless. He shook it off quickly, passing it off as excitement for his next 'game.'

"No where." He said pushing her up against the nearest locker. He gently leaned into Gabriella's lips and captured them in an earth shattering kiss that was sending fireworks across the hall. Gabriella kissed back hungrily and Troy's tongue scanned softly against her lips begging for entrance. Gabriella softly pulled away and Troy's face was perplexed. "What's wrong?" He said frowning.

"I don't even know you." She said in a soft voice while blushing her usual shade of rose.

"Yes you do." He said huskily. "I'm Troy Bolton, I drive a motorcycle, and I met the prettiest, hottest, most beautiful girl today. Isn't that enough?"

"Uh.." She said, not exactly sure what to say. She wanted to smile, to laugh, to kiss him again, but meeting a guy and hooking up with a guy all in the same day just wasn't her. She just couldn't do it.

"Fine, whatever" He said with a frustrated and angry look in his eyes."God dammit."

"I'm sorry." She said with a frightened look in her eye, she went to step backwards, away from him, but she just backed up into the locker. When he saw her worry his stomach fluttered with sadness.

"No, no. Please don't be scared. it's okay," He said letting out a sigh, he thought getting Montez would be easy, like all the other girls, but this was going to be harder than he thought, but he couldn't let this girl go, something about her intrigued him. Gabriella Montez is his possession. He put on a fake smile, he was a good actor. "I would never push you into doing something you don't want to do." In his mind he smirked.

"Your a great guy Troy," She said with a sweet smile. The bell rung right when she was done speaking and Troy gently took her and and walked her to her next to last class of the day.

When the school day was done Gabriella walked silently from her locker to the outside parking lot where her dark blue Volvo was neatly parked. She softly sat in the front seat and pushed her key into the ignition and turned it. It spurred to life but suddenly went silent and died, she turned the key again... nothing. She cursed to herself and got out of her car and looked out into the distance. She took out her cell phone and dialed her mother... as soon as she dialed it a beeping noise rung out on the other end.

"Fuck!" She yelled out, she wasn't one to curse, but under certain circumstances she couldn't help it. She let out a loud agitated sigh and sat on the hood of her car.

"Something wrong Montez?" She heard an all too familiar voice ask from behind her.

"Car won't start," She said. She couldn't help but let out a smile when she was in the presence of this blue-eyed bad boy. "And of course my mom is busy at work."

"Well I would be happy to give you a ride to your house, and then you can wait for your mother to come home and get it towed."

"I guess that would be good." She said smiling.

"Okay follow me," Gabriella followed him to his cherry red motorcycle and he handed her a large black helmet. "Where do you live?" Gabriella told him her address. "I live two houses down from there." He said smiling.

"Really?" She said grinning at him.

"Yeah!" He said as they got onto the motorcycle slowly and Gabriella was shaking with fear, she's never been on a motorcycle and she's always detested them. "Okay, hold on tight, and don't be scared alright?" She nodded and held onto his back tightly resting her head on his back. Up front, Troy was smiling to himself. They raced across the streets of Albuquerque fast and as Gabriella noticed above speed limits. She told herself to live a little and gripped onto his shirt tighter. She heard him chuckle softly in front of her.

Gabriella closed her eyes and felt the wind in her face, she felt free... like she was flying. From the speed they were going they got to her house fairly quick and they jumped off the motorcycle. She handed him his helmet and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Bolton, that was really fun," she said smiling.

"Your welcome, and your welcome to ride me anytime." He said, and then realizing what he said he added. "Ride my motorcycle anytime." She giggled loudly. "Would you like to check out my place?"

"Sure Bolton..." She said while she took his hand in hers they walked two doors up and she saw a house that looked fairly similar to her house, maybe a little bit bigger. She noticed three cars parked in a large driveway. "Any of those cars yours?"

"One of them are, You can't expect me to drive a motorcycle all the time." He said grinning. "Especially when meeting parents."

"Which one is yours?"

"The black one." He said as he saw her go up to his shiny black Toyota. She looking into the windows and saw things strewn about in a messy manner. Many of which were bottles of Yingling.

"Nice."

"Sweet Yingling," He said chuckling, while leading her up the rough sidewalk into his rather large house. Things were changing for Gabriella and she knew it... she was breaking through her shell, and she liked it that way. She might even let Troy kiss her again, she thought with a smirk, or not... he was a player...


	4. Chapter 3

As she walked up the rocky pathway to the rather large Bolton abode, her mind was racing with thoughts. She was contemplating what the house inside would look like. Will it be like any other house? Wandering up that pathway and walking into the household was like deep sea diving, you didn't know what you were going to see. Finally stepping over the threshold was like diving into the cool blue ocean. She scanned it with her eyes and saw it was nothing but a normal house but as Troy lead her up to stairs she presumed she would end up in Troy's room and in a flash in her mind she pictured Troy on top of her--

"Gabriella?" Troy spoke up as Gabriella was sent out of her daydream. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes, yeah... why?" She spoke quickly a blush creeping up her cheek. She might have said this a little too quickly as she noted that Troy gave her a funny look.

"You just looked out of it." He said. He swayed his head softly to the side to remove hair from his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, he wished that he could figure this complex girl out. What was she thinking?

"No...no, I'm good." She said softly as they arrived at a large oak door.

"Okay well here's my room." He opened the large door and it opened to show a plain large bed and a small silver TV directly in front of the soft looking bed. The walls were white and noticeably bare. Peering at his nightstand Gabriella couldn't help but notice a large pack of condoms lying on it, and there were two wrappers setting next to the ones just waiting to be used. Gabriella quickly put her gaze somewhere else, worried that Troy would notice her staring at the wrappers on his nightstand. Her eyes then caught two motorcycle helmets and about three empty bottles of beer.

"Nice helmets." She stated kindly, nodding her head towards the shiny bright red helmets.

"Thanks... I mean I don't really like to wear them, I like when its just me and the open road."

"Well personally, I like when my head is not smashed on the open road," She informed him while gently touching the necklace that was setting under her shirt.

"Well I'm a good driver," He said staring straight at her face.

"Well other people aren't sometimes," Gabriella warned him as she sat on his bed, the fabric softly sinking as she put her weight on it. She was distracted by his blue eyes staring at her, and only her. Feeling self conscious, she tentatively shifted to the left a little.

"Whatever." He said putting his hand to his neck. He was going crazy staring at her sitting on his bed, oh how he wished he could be in it with her.

"This is a comfortable bed," She told him as she leaned her back onto it. As soon as she did this she had the image of the condom box with empty wrappers in her head and she darted back up. Whatever went on in this bed, she didn't know... and if it had been washed, she didn't know... but one thing she did know was that she would not in a million years want to touch his bed.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a smirk appearing on his handsome face. She couldn't help but put her eyes anywhere but the floor, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Um.. no, no nothing at all, why?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"You were picturing us in it weren't you?" He suggested with a vicious laugh.

"Shut up Bolton. That is so not true!"

"Well Montez would you like to watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not? What movie?" She asked him sweetly while he went into his closet digging out a box filled with what looked like a million DVD's.

"Take your pick," He said while pushing the box toward her. She leaned down, the legs of her jeans making a _whoosh _sound. She kneeled on the floor peering down into the box.

"I don't know... I think you should choose. I hate making choices," She said still staring at the box of movies.

"Life is about making choices Montez. So make your choice." He said kneeling next to her. He leaned closer to her. It was just then she realized how close he actually was. She could smell the mint from his gum. The same mint she tasted when they were by the East High Stairs, kissing. She could smell his shampoo, Coconut perhaps.

"Uh...?" She shuddered, not knowing what to say to his last statement, and it wasn't helping her concentrate with him breathing on her. She realized his statement was probably no longer about her decision to choose a movie, but now he was talking about something else entirely. Something she knew, but would rather not talk about.

He leaned a little closer, so close in fact it was ridiculous that they were not kissing. He knew to get this girl he was going to have to play nice, she was unlike every other girl who would jump into bed with him no matter what he said. He breathed in her scent as she had just did seconds earlier. He smelled her, it was like a natural vanilla scent. Her beautiful, luscious hair smelled like fruity shampoo. He startled himself a little by not just kissing her square on the lips... why the hell was he smelling the girl? He shifted uncomfortably.

"Transformers."

"What?" He asked befuddled.

"We should watch Transformers," She explained as Troy chuckled loudly with amusement. "What? I like Optimus Prime," She said giggling.

"Nice choice Montez, nice choice." He exclaimed laughing loudly, while examining the DVD box. He opened up the box and took out the shiny DVD. As he stood up off of the floor to place it in the player his shirt lifted just a little bit and Gabriella couldn't help but notice his toned muscles. She shyly moved her gaze to the silver Television, watching as Troy clicked the play button and as the screen turned black.

"You can sit on the bed." He told her as she was still kneeling on the ground. She got up off the ground and sat next to him on the bed, leaning back on a fluffy white pillow.

Troy was staring at her hungrily and longingly. She decided to focus on the screen- _PG-13 for intense sequences of sci-fi action violence, brief sexual humor, and language._ She squeezed her eyes shut figuring that would work better, but she knew he was still staring. Minutes went on as did the movie . She opened them and looked over to Troy... who was indeed staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him politely.

"Nothing." He replied as one of her eyebrows rose.

"So I'm nothing eh?" She joked.

"No, I mean...well I was looking but I didn't mean that you--" Troy's mind was racing... he's always smooth with girls, _always._

"Relax Troy, I was joking." She said interrupting his rambling.

"I AM OPTIMUS PRIME." The Television boomed as they sat their in uncomfortable silence, Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled to himself. The movie went on...

Gabriella woke up the next morning in a daze. She brushed her teeth brushed her hair and picked out her outfit. She wore jeans and a T-shirt, plain and simple. Walking outside, car keys in hand, she realized there was no car in her parking spot, and then remembered the events from the day before. Her car was in the shop. She watched transformers with Troy Bolton. And now she didn't have a ride to school. She cursed to herself and started walking to school. It was only mile or so away, exercise is good. Half way down the sidewalk she heard someone shouting.

"Montez!" She heard someone shouting, and having a fairly good idea to who it was she turned around to acknowledge him.

"Yes?" She yelled back to none other then mister Troy himself.

"Need a ride again?" He asked loudly while walking towards her with a large smirk.

"Sure." She responded walking toward to the infamous blue-eyed boy. She reached him and he took her hand leading her over to the garage. "Car or motorcycle?"

"Motorcycle of course. Unless you prefer the safe car..." He said stopping and staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at his intense staring.

"No... I'm not here to impose on your routine Bolton." She stated nervously.

"Motorcycle it is." He exclaimed hoping on the monstrous machine. He handed Gabriella a helmet and he gestured for her to come on also. She hopped on, put the rather large black helmet, and held Troy tightly around the waist. She gripped for dear life as the motorcycle roared to life, peeling quickly down the roads to the awaiting East High High School. As they approached the school Gabriella was sad, she had taken to like the rather large motorcycle. She hoped that her car would be in the shop a little while longer. They parked in what seemed as Troy's normal spot and she unwrapped her arms and hopped off. She handed Troy the helmet.

"Thanks Troy." She said blushing a little as she noticed all the students around them staring at her with Troy and whispering to each other.

"No problem, I presume your going to need a ride tomorrow too Montez?" He asked with a wild grin and she couldn't help but notice how dazzling his smile was.

"Yes, I probably will. I'll call you if my car comes in, or i'll just stop by and tell you." She informed him while glancing over consciously to the staring people.

"Yeah, sounds good." He ginned, but his grinned turned into a frown while noticing where her gaze was. "Don't worry about them, they don't have lives so they like to watch other peoples." He said nodding to the people who scattered into the building when they realized he was looking at them.

"Yeah it's alright, just... I'm used to people not looking at me, like ignoring me," She explained while putting a hand gracefully through her curly locks.

"Well, I think you are someone to be noticed." He informed her as they walking up the stairs to the school. They reluctantly parted to go to their own lockers. A guy named Nick approached Troy.

"Dude? You get her yet?" Nick asked eagerly.

"No, not yet."

"Dude she's so hot." Nick said to Troy who clenched his fists angrily, he was the only one who could say that, "You won't get her as long as I'm here, Gabriella will be in bed with me and not you."

"Shut the hell up Nick." Troy felt a feeling he's never felt before bubbling up into him. It was some sort of anger, but surly it wasn't jealousy.

"I'll bet you 50 bucks I'll get her first."

"I'm a low person, but I'm not even that low."

"Come on Troy, I can just feel her in my arms now. I'm gonna take her virginity away from her." Nick said smirked devilishly.

Troy was enraged, hot anger coursing through his whole entire body. How dare he say something like that about such a sweet girl. "It's taking every ounce of my energy not to beat you up right now ass hole."

"Come on, 50 bucks. I'll just end up going for her anyway. Maybe I'll just tell her all about how your plan is going to end up, with you dumping her ass for another girl." Nick taunted. "50 bucks."

"150 bucks." Troy bargained squeezing his eyes shut.

"100."

"Deal." Troy and Nick shook on it.

Nick walked away silently and Troy couldn't help but feel like the lowest scum on the earth. He felt awful about his little bet, but why was that...?


	5. Chapter 4

"You guys up for a basketball game this upcoming weekend?" Taylor asked Gabriella and Kelsi. They Both grinned and nodded.

"That sounds like fun." Gabriella told them both, she was excited, she had plans for the weekend... the first week she started at East High. Underneath all that excitement, however, was yearning. She was secretly waiting for a Mister Troy Bolton to dash through the homeroom door, she knew he would end up late... or close to it. Miss Darbus pranced through the door humming loudly to a song she didn't recognize. Troy finally waling in, a boy trailing behind she's never met before. This boy had brown eyes and was strangely handsome, but he was no Troy Bolton. This man looked like a Jock, and that was proven when she noticed his sweatshirt, which said East High Basketball Team on it. He seemed pretty strong and surprisingly he was walking towards Gabriella, staring deep into her eyes. He stopped in front of her, and Taylor and Kelsi immediately stopped talking, their eyes peeling over the beauty standing before them.

"I'm Nick," he said pulling his hand out of his bright red sweatshirt and putting it toward Gabriella.

"Gabriella." She said putting her hand in his, shaking it lightly. They both pulled their hands away and She gave him a polite glance. "Nice to meet you."

"I just thought I'd Introduce myself, seeing as I forgot my manners yesterday morning." He said with a sweet smile, showing off his white, sparkling teeth.

"It's no problem Nick. These are my friends Taylor and Kelsi. I'm not sure if you've met before." She said gesturing towards her friends who were staring awe-stricken at the basketball star before them.

"Yes of course, hello Taylor, Kelsi." He said shaking their hands politely. "I've met Taylor before, she helped me with my Chemistry homework once. She was very helpful. I've also seen Kelsi before, I admire her piano work. Nice to finally meet you."

"OKAY class. The bell should ring soon so find your seats children," Miss Darbus said loudly.

"Guess I should sit." He said with a wave, slowly walking to the back of the classroom. A pair of blue eyes had been watching the whole exchange between Gabriella and Nick with angry eyes. A snarl laid in the back of his throat and his mind threatened him to let it out when Nick passed his desk to get to his seat, but he refrained. Nick gave him a smirk as he sat in his seat.

_Gabriella_. _Gabriella_. _Gabriella._ His mind dashed in thought of the girl who possessed the name Gabriella. That was the name of the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. The name of the girl he had to get in bed for a stupid ass bet. More Importantly, the name of the girl who seemed to be different than other girls. She possessed the name Gabriella, sure, but there was much more to her, much more behind her name. Unlike the countless girls Troy has encountered. _Ashley. Alyssa. Allison. Amanda._ Countless names, with seemingly nothing behind their names besides shallowness. The bell rang as the students peeled out of the colorful room entering the mainly white halls. He noticed Gabriella walking out and started out the same door.

"Dude?"

"Huh?" He turned around, confusion written on his thoughtful face.

"You haven't said a word all homeroom, what's up with you man?" Chad Danforth asked, his bushy hair bobbing as he moved his head. Chad was a mellow and rather nice guy, he was on the basketball team. Yeah it is weird Troy's best friend is on the basketball team but I guess normalcy isn't exactly his style. Jock plus bad boy doesn't exactly make your perfect math formula.

"Nothings wrong, all right?" He answered walking out into the halls of East High. He slowly pushed his hair back from his eyes and scanned the hallway from the petite Brunette.

"You just look distracted, thats all." Chad said scrunching his face trying to look where Troy was looking. "What are you_ looking _at?"

"Nothing, just trying to find someone." Troy explained half heartedly still scanning the hallway. Not seeing her he assumed she had left that particular hallway. Troy needed to talk to her, she had to stay away from Nick. Pathetic asshole. Taking advantage of HIS Gabriella. Well technically she's not his, and technically he's also taking advantage of her. Thats not the same though, Troy kept telling himself. It's not the same at all. Nick would hurt her to win this bet, hurt her or worse. Which Troy couldn't do even if he was betting his life. He couldn't do that to anyone, especially Gabriella because for some reason she was different to him, but he wanted to win this bet. He couldn't lose this bet, he just couldn't. He's never lost a bet in his life. He's just going to have to make Gabriella love him, he's going to have to change Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked smartly as they started toward their first period of the day, which they happened to share with a miss Montez.

"Yes okay, thats who I was looking for." Troy said giving in, not wanting to get into a fight with Chad right now.

"I knew it, I mean come on she's your new 'goal' or whatever." Chad told Troy rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression. Chad loves hanging out with Troy and all, their best friends, but Chad knows his women 'goals' and it irritates him to no end. Why does he have to be so cruel to those girls?

"Whatever dude," Troy said before walking into the large classroom. He spotted Gabriella in her seat, her head on her desk. He walked over to her with one minute until the bell. "Are you alright miss Montez?" Her head snapped up wildly.

"Oh my god you scared me!" She gasped trying to regulate her breathing. "Yeah I'm fine. No worries. I'm just tired." she said with a wide smile.

"I thought you were dead." Troy said with a chuckle. Gabriella giggled shyly.

"No, I'm totally fine Bolton."

"Good, just checking up on you. Want to hang out tonight?" Troy asked with smirk.

"That sounds great." She replied as the high pitched bell rung out through the school.

"I'll talk to you later about this alright?" He asked started to back up to his seat.

"Yup."

"Class, I hoped you read the great work of literature 'A Separate peace' like you were supposed to..." The class began.

The bell rung throughout East High and Gabriella Walked out of her class pulling her books tight to her chest and walking swiftly to her locker. She twisted the locker to the exactly right combination 1,8,16. She pulled the lock and it opened with a click. Satisfied with her success in remembering her combination, she pushed her books in and took her next books out.

"Hey," Said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a bushy haired guy she's seen around with Troy before, and judging by the basketball in his arms constantly he played basketball. He was in her Literature class and if she could remember correctly his name was Chad.

"Hello?" She said, almost asking it as she wondered if he had the right person. "I'm Gabriella, I don't know if you have the right person." She told him with a polite smile.

"No, no. You're exactly who I'm looking for. I'm Chad by the way." He said scratching his head contemplating how to exactly get to know her. He secretly hoped she was a mean person who picked on everyone else. Then she would at least sort-of deserve what was coming to her. "I know your friends with Troy, and I just wanted to make sure you were welcome here at East High."

"Oh thanks, thats really nice of you." She said looking at his basketball. "I'm assuming you play basketball here."

"Oh yeah, I do." He told her looking down at his basketball.

"I used to play basketball," She explained staring at his basketball longingly. She always played with her father as a child, and with some old neighborhood friends, but she never had the nerve to try out for a school team. "I miss it."

"_No way! _You play basketball? You should join the girls basketball team next year," He said completely interested.

"Yeah... I think I might." She said with a sweet smile in Chad's direction. "I love your hair." She blurted out.

"Thanks. It's my signature," He said chuckling while she let out a small laugh.

"Well It was really nice meeting you." She said with a grin.

"Yeah same here, we should play basketball some time," He chuckled.

"We should," Gabriella said laughing as she turned away and walked to her next class. Chad stood where he was, wow. She actually plays basketball. She was a really nice girl he thought to himself as he walked to his class. Then it hit him. _Nice. _She was _nice._ Great. Just great. He was going to have to see her suffer the pain of the Bolton charm.

"So wanna catch a movie Ella?" Troy said as they walked out of school heading towards Troy Motorcycle shortly after the end of the day bell rang.

"Ella?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't you like it. I thought it was pretty... not that your real name isn't pretty. It's just a nickname..." Troy rambled nervously. What was wrong with him, this had to be the third time he acted stupidly and couldn't shut up. I mean what happened to his Bolton charm?

"No, Troy. I like it... a lot." She said smiling brightly at Troy. "... and yes a movie would be great."

"So what do you want to see Ella?" Troy asked while Gabriella smile widened when he called her 'Ella' again. She was carefully contemplating what movie to go see.

"I don't know Troy, what do you want to see?" Gabriella asked, not being able to make yet another minor decision.

"Oh my god Gabriella you have problems. Why can't you make choices? Jeez." Troy said loudly. "We wont go if you don't make a decision missy."

"Missy? What am I five?"

"Yes, because you can't choose anything," He joked while she giggled slapping him lightly on the shoulder. They approached the motorcycle and he leaned against it cooly. "Hey Ella?"

"Yeah?" She said breathing heavily as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled a stray hair that was in her eyes gently away and leaned closer to her. Their lips just one movement apart. He stood there trying to buck up the courage to lean in one more time. Why did he have to think about it? Was he a prude now or something? He finally got a burst of courage and leaned farther in their lips brushing lightly... hardly even touching at all and they both felt a spark that they wanted to ignite and lean in all the way. Before they could even attempt to actually kiss Gabriella felt a hand tap her lightly on the shoulder.

"Gabriella?" She heard as she pulled away and swung her head around.

"Nick? Hey." She said with evident fake cheerfulness.

"Hello Nick." Troy grunted. Nick, the selfish bastard who placed a bet on the sweetest girl, had just ruin the best kiss he's ever had... well 'almost kiss'. Of course he was part of the bet, he realized in anger. He cursed himself for agreeing the the stupidest bet in the world, the one that would potentially ruin everything. How stupid could he be? 

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked as polite as always.

"Just came over here to say hello, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Sorry Nick, I already have plans." Gabriella said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, were going to the movies." Troy said with large smirk and a fire raged in Nick's eyes.

"Oh well have fun Gabriella. Sometime else for sure." Nick said turning around and walking over to his rather large dark blue SUV.

"That guy creeps me out." Gabriella confessed pulling hair from her eyes. Troy's face brightened with Joy, he was so glad to know thats how Gabriella felt.

"Why?" He asked his heart light with happiness. If she said that she liked Nick he wouldn't know what he would do, he was just glad she didn't.

"I don't know. He reminds me of someone I used to know. He acts all fake and polite, but I see something in his eyes that scares me. The way he looks at me," She shuddered. "Its like I'm a piece of meat or something."

"He's not a good guy Ella." He told her softly. "He likes to take advantage of people, well girls."

"I heard that about you too, Troy." She told him. This was the first time she mentioned it to Troy. It's been on her mind sure, but she thought she would never have the courage to actually tell Troy what she always seemed to hear about him.

"Well... About that... It's the way I used to be... I mean... I just... I don't know." He said as convincingly as possible, though the fact that he was lying through his teeth didn't help him convince her, but she took it shaking her head and smiling.

"It's alright Troy. I understand, I mean I know what kind of person you are. I promise to not get attached to you or something," She said cautiously. She added her last part with a gulp. "No ones falling in love." Troy's throat went dry at the last thought she said. Of course no one is falling in love. I mean god, he's known the girl like 2 days, and besides... Troy does not fall in love with people. Troy racked his brain wondering what to say next.

"Yeah." Was all he could choke out. Gabriella saying the word love equals Troy Bolton at a loss for words. Why is that? "I promise to not get attached either." He added after his thoughts cleared.

"So, are we going to stand here or get on your motorcycle?" She asked after a extremely long moment of awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, here." He handed her, her helmet and he was about to hop on when he heard his name being shouted loudly from across the school parking lot. It was a familiar voice. "Chad?"

"Dude. Thank god you haven't left." Chad said running quickly up to Troy. Upon seeing Gabriella on Troy's motorcycle he waved and added, "Hey Gabs."

"Hello Chad!" She replied with a warm smile. How did Gabriella even know chad, Troy wondered completely confused.

"What's up, why aren't you at basketball?" Troy asked confused. "My dad will kill you." Troy added knowing how tough his father is on the team. Jack Bolton was the Basketball coach trying to always force Troy to join the team. Troy always refused... again Bad boy plus basketball? um no!

"I asked him if I could have an emergency chat with you before practice," Chad told him. Worrying about the fact that Gabriella was on his motorcycle ready to go_** home**_ with him. Everyone knows what that means. Chad grabbed Troy by the shirt, pulling him out of the earshot of Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"It's about Gabriella..."


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you talking about dude? How do you even know her?" Troy said struggling to get out of Chad's hold and back to where he should be. Troy glanced back at Gabriella who seemed preoccupied by staring up at the sky. Troy cracked a smile at her, she was so cute. He shook it off quickly.

"Me and her had a chat in the hall." Troy shot his gaze back to chad quickly. "She's a nice girl Troy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Troy asked looking down to his sneakers. He was ashamed, he shouldn't do this to someone this nice. He always purposely picked pretty girls with ugly personalities. Now he picked the most perfect girl, pretty inside and out. He couldn't back out now, he was in too deep. Plus not spending time with Gabriella seemed unbearable.

"You can't go through with this Troy, your going to break her heart. She's hanging out with you for you Troy. All the other girls knew, they knew they were there so you could get in their pants. They knew it. She doesn't. Do you understand the heartbreak she is going to feel?" Chad snapped. He was angry, VERY angry. Troy took a glance at Gabriella, pure compassion and sorrow in his eyes. Thats when it hit Chad. Troy liked Gabriella, he really did. Troy never felt bad about his actions, no matter what. Chad knew there was something else. Troy, dejectedly sighed. "You like her don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Troy answered his intense gaze still at his shoes. After a while of silence Troy started walking along the black parking lot of East High, determined to go through with everything. "Excuse me but I have to get back to Gabriella."

"Your making a mistake Troy." Chad called after him. "A big one"

Troy ignored him. He kept walking, knowing Chad's words were correct and they were also tearing a hole in Troy's heart. He reached his Motorcycle and Gabriella.

"Hey." Gabriella said shooting him a large smile. She was confused. She wanted to know what had happened with Chad, it seemed like an intense discussion, but she didn't want to be rude and pry.

"Hey, ready to go?" Troy asked with a smile, Gabriella nodded and hopped on the motorcycle. Gabriella couldn't help but notice the conflict beneath his smile and in his deep blue eyes. His smile seemed to be nothing but a facade. The motorcycle started once again with a loud roar, and she noticed that she had not a spec of nervousness as he again peeled, a little to quickly, down the streets of her hometown. The motorcycle Roared again and she looked out into the trees that seemed to be whizzing by. She felt on top of the earth again. She let out a giggle as she held onto his back. Troy heard the giggle and couldn't help but chuckle in response. Soon he slowed by her house, stopping his motorcycle right by the curb.

"You can go get your purse, and get ready for the movies. I'm just going to wait out here, okay?" He explained while hopping off. Gabriella got off too.

"That's fine but are you sure you don't want to come in? It's chilly out here." Gabriella asked while starting to walk down the walkway to her large blue door.

"Okay, I'll come in. Won't your mom mind, though?"

"No worries, she's at work as usual." Gabriella said, digging her keys out of her pocket. She pushed the key in and opened the door. She stepped inside and held the door for Troy.

"Thanks." He replied stepping in her house and closing the door behind him. She started walking up the stairs.

"You can come."

"Okay," he said walking up the stairs behind her Staring at her beautiful black curls of hair, he wanted her run his fingers through them. She opened another door and stepped inside what he assumed was her bedroom. It was big and spacious, and very very clean. There was a balcony with large purple drapes adorning it. There were pictures hanging on the walls all around. Pictures of her and friends and family. "I love your room."

"Thanks, you can sit down I just need to get my purse." She opened her closet took out a purse while he sat on he comfortable bed. How far had she gone in this bed? Of course she just moved here and she seemed innocent, but who knows. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Ella can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah." She replied worry seeping through her mind.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked her.

"Well... yes... kind-of." She answered looking at her bed.

"What do you mean kind-of?" Troy asked curious.

"Well, he wasn't exactly nice." She explained. "He tried forced me into things I didn't really want."

"You mean..." Troy trailed off suggestively.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. She felt comfortable with Troy, telling him things she thought she would never get out to anybody. "It didn't go as far as...rape, but it could've if I didn't have to move because of my mom's job."

Gabriella sighed and continued the story of her past. Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Im sorry Gabriella."

"It's alright. It could've been worse. Thanks I needed a hug." Neither of them wanted to let go but eventually they did and found themselves late for the movie they wanted to go to. Troy's thoughts wandered to Gabriella's Tragic past which brought his guilt to a full. How could he sleep with her and then ignore her when he felt strong feelings for her, plus the fact that she had a loser ex boyfriend. Rage racked through him, that guy is the lowest fucking scum of the earth.. next to Nick of course.

"Sorry we missed the movie, Troy."

"No problem. You want to just hang out here instead?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah thats fine. So now that I told you a little secret, I want to hear a secret from you." She said and I chuckled.

"A secret...hmm?" He thought for a minute. "Well I've always had this secret passion to play Basketball. I always play with Chad after school. I love it. I just could never sign up, it's just not what somebody like me would do."

"What do you mean Troy? Obviously it would be something you would do, you want to do it." She said laughing like it was the simplest thing in the world, to Troy it wasn't that easy.

"What would people think?"

"Who the hell cares what they think?" She yelled giggling. He cracked a smile. "If you want to do it, I think you should. Besides, I love basketball. I used to play."

"No way!" He said excited. "Play with me!"

"Sure." Gabriella exclaimed getting up. "I'm going to change into sweatpants alright? Then we can walk down to the park to the courts and then maybe get some ice cream." She said with a loud giggle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Swoosh._

"Point fourteen for miss Montez." Gabriella recited in a deep voice. While guarding Troy from the net.

"Your good, Montez."

"You not to bad yourself Bolton," Gabriella said while stealing the ball from Troy.

"Jeez buddy," Troy said trying to catch up to her. Gabriella's eyebrows went up.

"Buddy?" She giggled, he chuckled stealing the ball back and charging back to the net and shooting.

_Swoosh._

"Looks like it's a tied game, Ella."

"Catorce a Catorce." Gabriella exclaimed dribbling professionally.

"Quatorze à Quatorze." Troy retorted playing tough defense. Next point decides the winner from the loser.

"Vierzehn zu Vierzehn." Gabriella yelled laughing quietly. Troy laughed breathlessly and Gabriella flew up the court and shot. It was in. "Whoo!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"I guess you won fair and square... well except your little tactic, you know its distracting to here random people yelling scores in German." Troy told Gabriella who was know wiping the sweat off her forehead. She stopped and giggled.

"So how does it feel to lose to a girl Bolton?" She asked mockingly.

"Only by one point," He scoffed. His expression became playful. "Of course I should be proud of myself for even getting that close... your an awesome player."

"Your not that bad of a player either, Troy." _No pun intended _she thought thinking of the sweet, sweet irony of that statement. Se let out a bitter laugh and quickly added "Up for ice cream, Basketball boy?"

"Huh?" He asked, befuddled by her quick statement. One minute she's talking about basketball the next she's talking about ice cream, what the hell?

"Ice cream? Want some?"

"Yeah sure." He said quickly as he was getting pulled away from the basketball courts. She didn't want to stay, she wanted to think about anything but the fact that he was a player. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she knew she was falling for him. Ice cream seemed to be a good distraction for now.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I had a great time today Troy," Gabriella told him as he walked her up to her house. They stood at the front steps of her house.

"Me too Ella." Troy told her as he looked at her lips. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss them. Just for a second.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke up breaking Troy out of his own world.

"Yes?"

"Don't do everything just because you're afraid of what other people would think, okay? If you want to do something, no matter what it is, I think you should." Gabriella explained, connecting her chocolate eyes with his deep blue eyes.

"Thanks Gabriella." Troy said, his gaze falling back to her lips. "Well, Goodnight Gabi."

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella leaned in gave him a hug and quickly kissed his lips, a tender kiss. Something you would hardly even feel, but for some reason they both felt it a lot. Gabriella's heart melted and Troy's heart hammered against his chest. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Troy said while starting to walk away as Gabriella stepped inside her house.

When the door clicked closed Troy stopped walking and gently put his hand to his lips, touching where just a minute ago, Gabriella's lips had been.

And little did Troy know at that very moment. Gabriella was leaning against the inside of her house door. Doing the same exact thing he was.


	7. Chapter 6

Gabriella liked Troy. She knew she did and she hated it. How could she like him? He was just going to rip out her heart and stomp on it. Was it even worth it? She's a shy girl, or at least she thought she was, she just kissed Troy! Confused and Agitated She ran up to her room and smashed a pillow into her face. What was she thinking?

--

Troy liked Gabriella. He knew he did and he hated it. Why the fuck would he like someone? Especially a shy girl. Seriously, he was the king of the school, stomping on hearts of poor unsuspecting girls since the 7th grade. This would turn out badly, but he still had to get Gabriella in bed. Jesus... everything was complicated. He knew what he had to do.

--

The following day Approached quickly, the sun peeking up from the end of the earth, threatening to come through the windows of Gabriella's bedroom. She groaned as The sun shone brightly, causing her to squint her eyes. She reluctantly got out of her frilly bed and started on the work she needed to do before school. She straightened her hair quickly and brushed through it. She dabbed on some light make-up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She really wasn't in a good mood. Last night she had been up till 2:00 am quickly peeling through the corners of her thoughts. She wished she could literately clear the thoughts of Troy from her mind, not that it would work in a million years. She quickly made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, consumed it and grabbed her heavy book bag. She walked through the door and found try already on his bike outside her house.

"What took you so long Ella?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night... so I slept in by accident." She explained.

"Oh, thinking of me last night Montez?" He asked with a pronounced smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, "Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk." He stated with a grin.

"Are you?" She asked nonchalantly, but inside her shock was building up from her heart and dissolving around her whole body.

"Um, yeah... Lets get on." He stated quickly, had he not realized what he said? At the time it seemed to just slip out, but it seemed so right. He was not hers and he forced that thought inside his brain. Of course he wasn't hers... and she wasn't his but why did that thought make his heart clench tightly? Riding up to school, the students still stole quick glances of the two. They were the new piece of gossip at Easy High, just like it always had been with Troy and his target. This time around, however, the students at East High sensed the difference. Gabriella is not the normal 'target'. Why would he go for someone who likes math and science? Thats not normal in the least. Also, the way he looks at her? Thats also not normal. As Troy and Gabriella walked into the crowd of East High, Troy grabbed her hand and she gratefully took it, intertwining their fingers. Troy smiled gleefully. Gabriella internally swooned. The students of East High eye's were wide with disbelief. Not normal...

--

Taylor and Kelsi stood by Gabriella's Locker, awaiting her arrival. They spotted Gabriella with her hand connected to someone else's... they quickly glanced up and saw the one and only Troy Bolton. With wide eyes they turned to look at each other. Not Good, not good at all. Gabriella would get hurt, no questions asked.

"Oh hey guys." Gabriella stated gleefully. Her personality was bubbly with excitement. They both smiled at Gabriella and muttered a 'hello'.

"Hey Kelsi," Troy said with a dazzling smile in her direction, he turned to the brunette next to her. "Hey Taylor."

"Hello Troy," The girls said simultaneously. They gave a polite smile.

"We'll talk to you later Gabs," Tayor spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked the girls. They nodded and walked away, when the blonde barbie Sharpay walked by and knocked kelsi and her papers over.

"Oops... sorry dork!" The blonde spit at the brunette. Kelsi started gather her papers, the tears pricking at her eyes. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and helped Kelsi off of the ground.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Troy snapped at the Blonde. Sharpay's eyes widened at Troy's statement and she stomped off in the direction of her obnoxious locker or maybe she was in the search of a mirror. "Are you okay?" Troy asked the wide eyed brunette.

"Um yeah... thanks!" She said with a confused smile. Passing students all had the same thoughts in their head. _Not normal. _Gabriella stared at the scene before her with a genuine smile. Troy caught her eye and sent her a grin.

"Lets go Ella." He said with a smile, he held out his hand to Gabriella and she took it proudly. They walked through the school happily talking, until it was time for class.

- -

After school Gabriella walked to her locker with a smile. She knew that she was falling hard and fast and getting attached, but she could have a little fun, couldn't she? The thoughts escaping her mind were interrupted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Troy?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope." The voice said bluntly.

"Nick? What's up?" Gabriella said when she turned around to face him.

Nick flashed his teeth at Gabriella in a smile, "Nothing, just wanted to say hello."

"Well hi," Gabriella said awkwardly. "How's it going?"

"It's good," He told her as she reached in her locker for a book. He walked forward and brushed up against her body, making Gabriella shiver in a uncomfortable way.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?"

"Well there is one thing I want," He said looking her up and down. He took her wrist and brought her close.

Gabriella eyes widened with fright, "Excuse me, can you let go?" Nick tightened his grip.

"Hey, _bastard_ I believe she told you to let go of her." Troy said viciously.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't heard," Nick snickered, he strolled away quickly as Gabriella shivered again.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, just stay away from that guy, he's no good," Troy explained.

Gabriella smirked, "Your no good either, are you?"

Troy leaned closer to Gabriella, "Nope"

"I like to live on the edge," She said pushing her face up to his in a short kiss.

--

Hey, Troy?" Gabriella's voice rang through the house.

Troy leaned his head down to look her in the eyes, "Yes baby?"

"My cars back from the shop..." She said with a sigh. "You don't have to give me a ride tomorrow."

"How about I give you a ride anyway?" He said with a smile. "Save some gas?"

"Sounds great motorcycle boy." He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "What do you want to do today?"

"Up for some Basketball, Montez?" He asked with a grin.

"Fine." Gabriella said with a sigh. "One of these days I'd like to play Chad."

He chuckled, "Sure, but today you have to try to beat me again. Do you have what it takes?"

"Oh I have what it takes superstar." She said with a giggle. Approaching the park she grabbed the basket ball out of his hands and ran to the empty court. They started the game, they were about halfway into their game when they heard a voice.

"Oh Troy!" They both stopped the game and turned around to see Sharpay Evan's waving with a smile.

"Oh great, look who's here," Troy muttered quietly to Gabriella. "Hey Sharpay!"

"What are you doing with this, um..." She looked Gabriella up and down. "Sweaty tom boy."

"Um, were playing basketball." Gabriella answered.

"Oh so hows the match?" She asked walking up to Troy and taking his hand and rubbing Troy's arm up and down. Gabriella felt the jealousy spread in her body, but she pushed it away.

"The _game_," Troy stressed, "is going just fine."

"Well thats good," The blonde exclaimed. "But wouldn't you rather be at my house having some real fun?"

"Um, right now... I just want to play with Gabriella here." Troy told the pouting blonde.

The blonde flipped her hair and glared at Gabriella, "You never objected before, to coming into my bedroom."

"Go away Sharpay." Troy snapped. The blonde skipped away with a smirk plastered on her face. "I'm sorry Gabriella."

"No, um... it's fine." Gabriella said flustered. This was awkward. "Lets just play."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella and Troy, who seemed to be inseparable, were hanging out in Gabriella's room after their little basketball game. Troy was currently staring at Gabriella as if admiring her, and Gabriella, feeling uncomfortable, decided to say something.

"I cant believe you beat me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just that good Montez," He said with a smirk, he laid on her bed and took off his shoes.

Gabriella grinned, "You are, are you?"

"Oh I am." Troy informed her with a grin, but the grin faltered. "Oh and the thing with Sharpay earlier..."

"Don't worry about it Troy..." Gabriella told Troy. "It's fine, I know you have your own life. You don't have to explain yourself Troy."

He frowned, "I feel like I should explain myself though."

"But you don't." Gabriella snapped harshly running a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." She said exasperated.

"Okay then..." Troy said confused.

Gabriella sighed and took Troy's hand, "Ah, sorry. I'm just stressed out."

"No problem."

Troy leaned up and pecked Gabriella's lips, Gabriella crawled on him. She put her mouth to his, kissing him lustfully. They're mouths moved together furiously, their lips bruising. He put his arm around her and ran a hand through her hair. She moaned into the kiss and Troy smiled. "You like that?"

She nodded and Groaned. Gabriella didn't know what got into her, she wanted to give herself up to Troy, and as she thought that she frowned deeply. She hardly knows this guy, so why was she thinking these things?How could any human being possibly make her feel this intense feeling?

"Oh Ella." Troy groaned as Gabriella ran her hands quickly through his hair, he felt the tightness in the front of his pants. Why was Troy reacting like this? He wandered why her touch drove him crazy? He's been with a lot of girls... Why is Gabriella so different? He never felt this strange longing feeling before, and it frightened him. Then the thoughts of the bet he had made passed through him mind. If he stayed like this, the bet would no doubt be over, and he would be the champion. He pulled away from Gabriella and got off the bed, his guilt overriding everything else. "I need to go."

"Huh?" Gabriella asked in confusion. Troy grabbed his things, shut the door, and left Gabriella's house. Gabriella sat on her bed, a mess of emotions. Troy, the guy who takes any one for his own pleasure, had just turned her down and ran out the room. Was she really that ugly? Her already low self-esteem just took an enormous blow. She reasoned with herself, maybe he though she was going to get attached to him. She tried to make herself hate Troy Bolton. She looked deep down into her emotions and tried to hate him, but scarily she only came up with one thing. She was in love with him.

- - - - - - - -

Running out of the Montez house and back to his own, Troy's thoughts were jumbled together. Why did she have to be so nice? And beautiful? Why did she have to be so smart? And perfect? Why did she have to know exactly how to make him feel better? How does she do all these things?

_How did she make him love her?_


	8. Chapter 7

--

No! Troy told himself as he sat in his bedroom. He was not, nor will he ever be in love with Gabriella Montez. He sighed exasperated and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a frustrated growl. He felt this pull towards Gabriella. It couldn't be love. Troy Alexander Bolton is not in love, he didn't even know what love was...

--

This can not be happening! Gabriella was not in love with Troy... it's just not right, not right at all.

The next morning Gabriella looked out the window and saw the dark sky, rain falling quickly from the dismal looking sky. She sighed softly, rain always seemed to depress her, it was almost as if the sky was in a bad mood. It always seemed to put her in the same bad mood.

Walking out of her house was hard to do. She didn't want to face Troy.

When she stepped foot outside, however, it was obvious that he wanted to avoid her also. She glanced towards his house to notice that his motorcycle was not there anymore. He had left without her.

--

All that day Gabriella felt lonely, usually Troy was always there to talk to her... but at least she had Kelsi and Taylor. The only two people in the school she could completely trust.

"What happened with you and Troy?" Kelsi asked Gabriella. "It looks like you're avoiding each other."

"Well he's avoiding me." I told her sadly. "Well last night we started, well kissing. It got kind of heated and he just broke away and left. Like he didn't want to go any farther."

"Wait, your serious? That actually happened?" Taylor asked. Taylor and Kelsi both looked at Gabriella with wide, confused eyes.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm not lying, I swear."

"That is the weirdest thing I ever heard." Taylor told her.

"I know it even surprised me." Gabriella said looking to her shoes, "It didn't exactly help my self-esteem."

"He's just a jerk," Kelsi assured her.

Taylor shook her head with a sly smile, "No, I think that he likes you Gabriella."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think that he has a little crush on you..." Taylor said.

Gabriella's mouth hung open in shock, "Troy Bolton does not get crushes."

"Everyone gets crushes Gabi."

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and confusion, "Wow."

- - - - - - - -

"Chad." Troy said pulling Chad down the hall to an empty spot. "I need help."

"What kind of help, Troy?" Chad asked him.

"I think I ruined everything with Gabriella..." He explained.

Chad looked up in confusion, "How so?"

"Well We were making out on her bed and it started getting heated and everything and I fucking booked." Troy whispered quietly to Chad. "I don't even know why I did it, Chad. I mean she seemed like she wanted to go for it, but I just left...I couldn't do it."

Chad's mouth hung open in astonishment, "Is this a joke Troy?"

"Sadly, it's all the truth." Troy told him, "I just don't know why I left, and poor Gabriella was left on her bed probably thinking she did something wrong. Now I'm avoiding her."

"You like her." Chad said simply.

Troy's jaw tightened and he got stiff, "No I don't."

Chad smiled, "You felt guilty for leading her on and you freaking left her there."

"Shut up, Chad!" Troy said viciously.

"You can't stand the thought of hurting her, so you booked it out of there."

Troy shook his head, "No!"

"Believe what you want Troy, but you're hurting her more by avoiding her," Chad said backing away to leave Troy in his thoughts.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella blinked away the tears as she sat on the rooftop garden she discovered. She just needed to get away. To be able to think about something else, to push Troy into the back of her mind. It didn't work, she tried to think of something else, but Troy kept getting pushed back into her thoughts.

"Miss me?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy smirking at her, a cocky expression on his face, but an intense emotion inside his eyes. "Vaguely."

"Well, good then." Troy said staring at his shoes, his smirk turned into a frown. "I'm really sorry."

I sighed, "Don't apologize, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Troy asked in confusion.

"I just, I don't know." Gabriella felt like saying she's sorry for breaking her promise... because she did. She got attached. Too attached.

Troy shook his head, "Whatever it is, you shouldn't apologize... okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You really didn't do anything wrong either though," Gabriella told him with a smile.

Troy sighed the guilt taking over his emotions, "Yeah I guess not."

"So, are you going to take me to school tomorrow, or do I have to drive myself?" She asked.

"You're riding with me." He said with a smile. "Forever." He added softly.

"Huh?" She asked not quite hearing him.

He sighed, "Nothing."

Troy walked up to Gabriella and brought her in a simple hug. She responded and hugged back.

"Guess what?" Troy asked her in a whisper.

Gabriella smiled, "What Troy?"

"I broke our promise."

"You what?" Gabriella asked dumbfounded.

"I broke it Gabriella." He told her, he wasn't even quite positive why he was possibly telling her this… he just found out this himself, but being attached to someone doesn't mean he's actually in love with her does it? No, it can't mean that. "I'm attached to you."

"You have to be lying… I'm innocent, dorky little Gabriella." Gabriella said shaking her head, her eyes widening.

"No, I'm not lying." He told her, holding her close to him. "And you're the beautiful, sweet, and kind Gabriella. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stood like that for a while but Gabriella broke the sacred, sweet silence,

"Troy?" She whispered softly.

"Yes Gabriella?" Troy asked softly nuzzling his face into her soft, sweet-smelling hair.

"Is this really happening?"

"It is happening, it really is." Troy told her, kissing her forehead softly.

"What does this mean Troy?" She asked softly, with her cheeks reddening. "Are we friends with benefits or something? I don't know if I can do that."

Troy pondered this question with a heavy heart. What is he to say? He doesn't know how to commit to someone, and he didn't know if he ever really did want to. He knew if he was to commit to anyone it would be Gabriella. He couldn't commit he was too scared, but at the same time he wanted to.

"How about we think about it another day okay. I don't know what to say. I'm no good at stuff like this."

"It's fine Troy, As long as I'm with you," She said boldly, with a faint blush reddening her cheeks.

"As long as you're with me." He told her, kissing her softly.

Gabriella walked with ease down the hall opening her locker and picking up her many books she needed for the weekend. Nothing was like the last bell ringing on a Friday afternoon, she thought with a smile.

Taylor and Kelsi strode up behind her and asked her about her weekend plans.

"Anything with Troy?" Taylor added with a sly smile.

Gabriella blushed and looked at her brown shoes, "I have no plans."

"So your still coming to the basketball game with us?" Taylor asked her with a smile, "It should be fun!"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Gabriella told them.

"Taylor just wants to go to spy on Chad Danforth." Kelsi added with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's not true." She said her face turned a slight pink color. Gabriella laughed loudly and shut her locker with a loud bang.

-

Although Troy wanted to take Gabriella home like usual, he realized he had been an ass earlier and she had to drive her own car home. "Ella, right when you get home I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Okay creeper," Gabriella said giggling, "Sounds good."

Troy rode home with a smile on his face, he felt like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth.

Meanwhile, though…Gabriella was driving home with a frown on her face. Confusion ebbed throughout her body… why would he be attached to her? Troy never gets attached, she knew that and she was new in the school. When she peeled into her parking spot, she saw Troy standing outside as promised.

"What are you doing tonight?" Troy asked her once she got out of her car.

Gabriella had to grin back at the happy smile on his face. "Nothing, but I was going to go to the basketball game, I doubt you want to be scene there

though…"

"No, no, no," Troy said quickly, Nick would be there… So would a whole basketball team of horny guys. "I'm going."

"Um, okay then," Gabriella said brushing it off. "I'm going to go home and get changed and stuff, I guess I'll see you at the game?"

"Well I'm going to take you to the game… aren't I?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." She said softly.

"I'll pick you up at 5." He told her.

She frowned in confusion, "Its right down the street and it starts at 7, why so early?"

"We're going out to eat first." He said with a grin that matched the same one adorning Gabriella's face

"Alright then!"

Troy walked back to his house and settled in his room. He looked in his closet for a nice thing to wear on this 'date.' He was internally freaking out. What should he wear? He was never on a real date before. Only house dates where they ended upstairs in his room. He settled on something casual hoping that would be the best.

Gabriella was over at her house in the same dilemma. What the heck should she wear? It was cold out so was jeans okay to wear? She considered it for a moment and threw on a pair of jeans anyway, they were going to a basketball game after all…. So casual clothes couldn't hurt.

Troy arrived at her house on time and mentally let out a sigh of relief when he saw her in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Casual it was. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile.

She returned the smile and squeezed his hand, "You can bet on it."

With those words Troy winced a little but recovered quickly and replied with a smile, "Good!"

After the dinner, which went very smoothly, they headed off to the basketball game. Gabriella smiled to herself as she thought of the night. She was falling for Troy hard and fast and she knew it. As they walked into the gym doors of East High, all eyes were on them. Gabriella cringed internally at the attention.

"Why do they have to stare like that?" She asked Troy with a frown.

"Because they have no life, and have nothing better to do." He growled, "I'm sorry it's making you uncomfortable."

"No it's alright." She said in a quiet voice. They sat down in the large set of bleachers and he put an arm gently around her pulling her closer and he kissed the top of her head.

He sighed happily and muttered, "This was a wonderful night."

"I agree." She giggled snuggling deeper into his warm, comforting arms. As the basketball game went on, Gabriella smiled widely. Troy kissed her softly on her pink lips, the whole school gaped at the scene before their eyes. They kissed with passion… and love? It wasn't lust, but neither owned up to option number two. They were happier than they had ever been.

Until, that is, Nick Walked up to the pair with a smug smile on his round face.

"Hello, you too love birds." He smiled sweetly. "I need a word with Gabriella."

"Over my cold, dead body." Troy growled, both Troy and Gabriella rose to their feet.

Gabriella turned to give him a scolding look, "Be nice."

"Yeah Bolton, be nice." He said smiling at Gabriella widely. "Listen to this sweet girl."

Gabriella smiled uncomfortably and looked and Troy cautiously. Troy refrained himself but glared menacingly at this basketball player, "I think you should leave Nick."

"Jealous are we?"

"No, there's nothing to be jealous of," Troy said with a smirk.

"I can pretty much _**bet on**_ the fact that your jealous... I could _**bet.**_" Nick said with a large cocky smirk.

"Get out of here," Troy growled.

Gabriella looked towards the floor, "Guys can you please just stop."

They both fell silent, no one wanted to make her upset. Nick because he had less chance to win the bet if she didn't like him and Troy for the same reason, but mostly because he actually cared about the girl behind the beautiful body.

"See you later Gabi." Nick said walking back to where his team was warming up.

Troy unclenched his fists slightly, "I seriously freaking hate that guy with every fiber of my being."

"Don't worry about him, okay?" She said with a smile, "This is our night... don't let him bother you."

"Alright Gabs, I'll try not to let him get to me. Your the only thing on my mind now. How beautiful you are, how smart and kind you are," He told her leaning in close and breathing on her neck. He planted a kiss on her neck softly, "and how freaking sexy you look tonight."

Her breath hitched and she found it hard to breath, "Oh Troy."

"You're absolutely amazing Ella."

Gabriella felt feelings stir up in her that she never felt before, "I really don't want to be here anymore Troy, can we leave?"

"Sure thing," he replied. They quickly scurried out of the gymnasium and everyone had noticed. Especially the angry eyes of a certain basketball player.


	9. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! Okay so if you read this story before I advise you skim through it again, it changed a lot, mostly in the last chapter but i hope everyone likes the revised story! I just really didn't like what i did with the story anymore it seemed so rushed and my writing ability had changed since I first wrote this, so I hope everyone enjoys!**

--

Ditching the game, they walked around the park talking to each other, simply enjoying each others company.

"Hey Gabriella? I know I say this a lot, but please be careful with yourself. There are some guys just out there to hurt people, girls more specifically." Troy informed her, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for your concern Troy, but I know how to handle myself. I would never put my self in any situation with a guy that I think would hurt me."

'Then what are you doing with me?' He wanted to ask that, but in his heart he knew he couldn't. He was too selfish. He simply said, "good."

"Troy? Are you referring to Nick? You seem not to like him very much."

He frowned to himself at the name of the _bastard _being spoken. "Yes, he's part of it."

"Part of what?" She asked innocently.

"_Forget _about it Gabriella." He snarled into the cold winter air.

"Sorry," she said softly at the venom in his voice.

No more words were spoken as they walked through the large park, They soon sat on a bench by the park. Troy sat and remembered how he once played there as a kid. He stared at the swing set a solemn expression on his face. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the feeling of air whooshing on his cheeks as he begged his mom to push him higher. He wanted to feel how it was to fly, and Troy suddenly wished he could go back to such a simple time. A time when his most complex thought was one of trying to lift his feet off the ground to go as high as he possibly could. He wanted to feel the innocence, the pure obliviousness to how cruel the world really is. To not have a care or worry.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly, breaking the deafening silence that had ribboned its way around the pair. "Is something the matter?"

He sighed, "No, nothings wrong."

"You just look so spaced Troy, you look like you have a lot on your mind." She said to him lightly. "If you need someone to listen, I'm always here."

"It doesn't concern you Gabriella." He snapped harshly.

Her eyes widened just slightly, taken aback by his viscous tone of voice, "I-I think I should maybe go home... It's getting late."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm just spaced out." He said quickly, feeling awful upon seeing the expression on her face.

Gabriella smiled slightly, "It's fine."

"I just keep wishing I could be a kid again, so when life gets tough you could just play pretend. I wish I could go back to when everything was perfect."

Gabriella sighed deeply and gently put her hand on top of his, "Troy, I know what you mean, but nothing will ever be perfect Troy. Life just doesn't work that way. Even when you were a kid, you didn't have all the Toys that you wanted, your mom didn't let you stay up past ten, and all you wanted was to grow up and get rid of the restrictions. "

"I know."

"I've just come to realize that everyones waiting for something, for something to make life perfect for you. Your too busy waiting for something, but this is it. This is life. When your waiting and dwelling, you're missing your life." She explained sadly.

Troy's eyes wandered away from Gabriella and onto the pavement that was underneath his feet. It was then that Troy realized that she was absolutely correct. "Gabriella, you are amazing."

Gabriella felt her cheeks burn with the familar sensation of blush. "I don't know about that Mr. Bolton, I've just been through a lot of things. It makes you quite wise about these things."

"Well, I for one am glad that I met you Gabriella. I feel like you understand me and you always know just what to say." Troy said to the smiling girl.

"Oh, look at this! Troy Bolton's being sensitive!" She said chuckling.

He frowned slightly, "Hey, your gonna get it!"

"Oh really?" She asked joking, "Now what am I going to get?"

Troy Leaned closer to her, as if to kiss her. Their lips were only centimeters away, when he reached his arms toward her stomach and ticked her vigorously. "This!"

The giggled uncontrollably, gasping for air. "Troy...Stop...I hate...being...tickled!"

"This is what you get Gabriella!" He said lauhing loudly at her struggle. SHe reached out for his arms trying to yank them away from her ticklish stomach.

"I...Hate...You!" She gasped in between her laughter.

He frowned playfully, "Now that hurts Miss Montez."

She unexpectedly crashed her lips upon his, kissing him quickly and passionately. He dropped his hands from her stomach in surprise, the tickling ceased. His initial shock disappeared and he hungrily returned the needy kiss that lingered between the two teens. She pulled away after a while and looked deep into the eyes of the sandy-haired boy in front of her. They didn't know how long they sat there, staring into the eyes of the teen in front of them. It was then they realized that whatever was between these two, could not simply be ignored.

"See Gabriella, I was right."

Gabriella laughed at the seriousness in his voice, "and what is it that you were right about?"

"You certainly _are_ amazing."

--

The next morning Gabriella awoke with a smile peeling across her face. Her night was even more special than she imagined, but some of the things Troy had said earlier were replaying slowly in her head. He's always telling her to watch out for herself. It makes her believe that there's something coming in the future. Is something on the verge of spilling over? She feels like she's on the top of a mountain just waiting to fall off the edge.

She comes to the conclusion that _only time will tell. _

_-----------_

**sorry for how short this is! Longer one next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! It's very intense! Enjoy! and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! it really helps me update faster, seriously it does! :)**

_----------_

Troy sat in the chair that sat by the dining room table silently contemplating what to do. There were two options to his predicament and it was not an easy choice. Not at all.

Winning the bet would entitle Troy as still being the biggest man in the school, but it would be impossible to do that without Gabriella getting hurt. He really didn't want to hurt her, and she would probably never forgive him for doing that.

Losing the bet would hurt Troy's reputation. Not to mention the shit he'd get from Nick every day. On the other hand, he would have Gabriella all for himself. It scared him that those words had just escaped his lips. He never wanted, really wanted a girl before.

He knew what he really wanted to do, but is that really what he should do?

--

Gabriella sighed as she held an un-read book in her fragile hands. She fully intended to read the book, but there was so much on her mind that the words were entering her brain one-by-one without thought on how they were put together. It was a lost cause trying to read.

What did Troy see her as? Was she simply a girl to pass the time by? or was it something else? She really did not think he would ever make a move to ask her to be his. Actually she laughed humorlessly to herself as she pictured that very action. It did not seem very plausible.

She set the book down gently and decided to go for a walk, get some air and clear her thoughts.

--

Troy ended up clearing his mind by playing a care-free game of basketball in his backyard with Chad. He reluctantly shared his dilemma with his fro-headed best friend.

"Dude, you know what you truly want to do. I know that you know." Chad dribbled the ball and chest passed to Troy forcefully.

Troy caught the basketball and threw it carelessly into the hoop with a _swoosh_. "...and this is?"

Chad sighed at his friends stupidity while he reached out for the ball and threw it back to his friend, "You really have no clue do you?"

"Umm..." Troy's blank stare brought Chad to the conclusion that he really did have no faint clue as to what chad was referring to.

"You like her dude."

Troy dropped the basketball wordlessly and watched it as it bounced up and down on the concrete, "Funny."

"I'm being serious here Troy," He sighed again and ran a hand through his bushy hair. "You like Gabriella. I see the way you stare at her, the way you talk to her, and the way you talk about her. Deep down I know you know that you like her. Just think about it."

As Troy picked up the ball and dribbled it gently, he realized that this might be one of the truest things that his not-so-bright friend had ever said.

--

Gabriella walked the sidewalk not so far from her house and she took notice to the trees and the green grass, beautiful nature she thought in happiness. She forgot how much she enjoyed nature. She heard a basketball being dribbled from afar and she silently wondered if it was Troy. She reminded herself this walks purpose was to get her mind off of him, not wander what he was doing. She sighed gently and kept walking at the same pace... until she caught sight of a shadow behind her. Paranoid, her heart sped up with fear as she walked a little bit faster, her pace almost becoming a jog rather than a walk.

"Gabriella." Her spoken name made her jump slightly but as she recognized the voice she became slightly more at ease.

"Nick?" She said turning around to face the young man.

"Don't worry, it's just me." He reassured, but oddly Gabriella didn't feel very reassured. "I was just going for a walk and I saw you so I thought I'd say hello."

"Well hello to you too Nick. I was just going for a walk myself."

"Care if I join?" He asked the young brunette. "I kind of want to talk to you about something."

She shook her head wordlessly, "No, I don't mind. What's up?"

"Well," He started flicking his golden hair out of his eyes, "It's about Troy."

At the name Gabriella's body became tense, "Oh. What about him?"

"I really can't go on with these lies and mostly I do not want to see you end up getting hurt at all. You seem like such a nice girl and I just wanted to get this off my chest." He sighed dramtically, "Troy kind of placed a bet on you with someone... about who could get you in bed first. I overheard this going on with some guys in the locker room, and I just didn't want Troy to win. He shouldn't get to use you for some sadistic game without you even knowing. I know this probably hurts to hear, but I just couldn't bear to see you get crushed by this bastard man whore. I know I should've told you sooner... but Troy can be so intimidating, you know?"

Gabriella's fist clenched at her side as she felt the familiar pricking sensation in her eyes. She blinked it away and replaced it with anger. She would not fall apart. She just would not. "Nick, thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Gabriella." He said with a sympathetic smile. He stopped walking and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a huge comforting hug. He whispered in her ear gently, "Don't worry about him, he's not worth your tears."

---

Troy walked over to Gabriella's house next door the minute Chad had left and knocked on her door furiously. She wasn't answering and he became frustrated, about to search everywhere for her. It was important! He had an epiphany. He liked her! He really like her, and he understood his feelings now. He needed to express it some way. Maybe not to the extent of becoming exclusive, but just something.

He started to turn around to walk away, until he realized who was behind him.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella muttered to Troy with a soft smirk.

"Gabi! I've been looking for you. I need to tell you something..."

Gabriella cut him off abruptly, "No. Not right now."

"Huh, Gabi I..." She shushed him with her mouth, kissing him fiercely. More fiercely and more passionately than she ever had. This dominate kiss left Troy confused, but very very happy on the other hand. He wasn't about to let it end. The kiss went on, not slowing down. She kissed him hard, leaving his lips tingling with pleasure and pain. She guided them up her stairs, into her room... never breaking the connection between their lips.

"Oh Troy," She moaned loudly for his pleasure as they fell onto her bed. He felt his body tingle at the sound of her voice. She slowly moved her free hand to take his shirt off and then to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping hastily. She shimmied out of her skirt and thrust her pantie covered area over his lower half. His manhood twitched slightly at the contact.

"Oh god Gabi." He groaned in a rough voice. The rest of his close abandoned on the floor, she kissed him once again and once they broke apart she looked into his eyes.

She put her mouth close to his ear, breathing heavily she whispered words soft but fiercely into his ear. The words echoed in Troy's mind over and over until they finally sunk in, his world came crashing to a halt.

"_Did you really think you're going to win that mother fucking bet Bolton_."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this took so long, and i'm sorry it's so short... but enjoy please:)**

**REVIEW... and i'll update faster:)**

"_Did you really think you're going to win that mother fucking bet Bolton_."

"Um... wait what?" He stuttered in a confused state, his mind going blank in complete shock and worry.

Gabriella laughed coldly, "You know what the hell I'm talking about Troy."

Troy sighed in desperation, "Uh, well.. seriously Gabriella. It isn't what you think.

"That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard. Besides, I heard the whole story from Nick you bastard. This whole time, trying to tell me to stay away from him... now it all makes sense. It wasn't cause you actually cared for my well-being, no... It was because you were worried he rat you the fuck out."

Troy's hand turned into a fist, his muscles flexing in rage. "Are you fucking serious? Well your little friend NICK, isn't exactly who you think he is."

"Just shut up Troy," She said as her anger slowly depleted into sorrow. "And get out of my house."

"No. I'm not leaving until this is cleared up."

"Get the fuck out of here _Bolton_," Her voice contorted with pure hatred and vindication. It was a slap in the face to Troy, especially when he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. Troy got up to leave, taking his clothes and swiftly putting them on before heading to the door

"I really am sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean to hurt you, it wasn't the intention." He whispered softly to her before he left. She waited until she heard the click of the large oak door behind him until she softly let the tears flow softly from her hazel eyes. She was right from the beginning, he was definitely trouble and she happened to fall straight into his lies.

--

Troy Stood in Gabriella's hallway, listening to her cry through her large bedroom door. It hurt to hear her cry, a lot. He deserves pain though, she was in pain too. His eyes tingled with the distantly familiar feeling but he removed any trace of the salty liquid before it even had time to be seen. He wandered what the fuck was happening to him. Troy Bolton does not cry. He hadn't since the third grade when he fell off of his bike and broke his right arm. He certainly wouldn't change it now for a stupid girl. He almost felt him growl at himself for calling Gabriella stupid.

He had officially lost his mind. He was no longer who he used to be, and he knew it for sure.

-------

Troy reached his house a little while later and went to his backyard to meet up with Chad who he called right after he got out of Gabriella's house. He needed to talk to him about something quickly.

"Troy, what the hell is going on? Is everything okay?" Chad yelled to him as soon as his figure appeared through the picket fence that surrounded Troy's house.

"No, everything is certainly not okay." He stated simply. His voice was not sad or angry, but simply emotionless.

"What happened Troy?"

Troy looked to his feet, trying to tell himself that this whole thing is just stupid. "Gabriella happened."

Chad attempted to say something to Troy but Troy cut him off first. "This is going to sound really random, but can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, yeah... sure." Chad said hesitantly.

"I wanna join the basketball team."

-------

Gabriella wandered why nothing good ever came to her. Things disguised themselves as good, but they were evil to their core. She remembered a time when she thought she would never be truly happy until her soulmate came along. If that is seriously the case, she pondered wether or not she'd ever be happy.

Surly she was being overdramatic. She knew for one that love didn't always equal happiness, and she also knew that happiness didn't always equal love.

Gabriella really did not understand why she even let herself get so involved with Troy, thats the thing that was truly killing her. He wouldn't let anything happened to change his image, from joining the basketball team to having a true blue girlfriend on his arm. He really wasn't someone she would ever fall for... so why did she? These were the thoughts that plagued her mind.

In a snap decision she decided not to mope around like a crushed school girl... she was not that desperate girl. Wiping her eyes with a moistened paper towel, she got rid of the make-up stains that adorned her caramel skin and reapplied it expertly. She raided her closet and picked out the sexiest outfit she could find and smirked to herself silently.

She would be the only one breaking hearts from now on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes another chapter so soon, you must love me! REVIEW. seriously, it will make the story more interesting ;)**

**this chapter is INTENSE, enjoy:)**

* * *

Gabriella's smiled to herself silently as she gazed at her reflection. She looked like the absolute, unequivocal opposite of herself. The reflection staring intently back at her was an entirely different person. Her smooth caramel skin was adorned with her very own little black dress, the one that was collecting dust and keeping the back of her closet company. It was floaty dress that had only one satan strap on her left shoulder, keeping her right silky toned shoulder completely exposed. The rest of the dress was simple and it stopped mid-thigh. It was one dress that quite obviously flattered every curve of her body, and would no doubt capture the attention of any straight male within a 20 mile radius.

At first she wasn't sure what her destination would be, but as soon as she got a text that was absolutely perfect for her situation, she knew it was destiny.

"Now lets get this show on the road," She muttered to herself as she gave herself one last mirror check and slipping on her sexy four and a half inch black opened-toed pumps.

---

Troy sat in his backyard, where he remained even hours after Chad had departed to go do whatever Chad-like things he does on a Saturday. He sighed softly wondering what Gabriella was up to and wether she was holding up or not. He surly knew that Gabriella wouldn't sit around moping about him forever, but he cruelly wished she would. Not because he wants to see her hurt, but more because if she stopped it would truly mean that she was over him and that he was no longer anything to her. That thought sent a sharp, stabbing pain straight to his beating heart. He didn't want to be nothing to her, he wanted to be everything to her.

He sighed quite dramatically and hoped everything would work out for the best.

---

Gabriella arrived at her destination and looked around. Definitely not her scene, but maybe the new Gabriella would enjoy it.

Teens were making a ruckus from every direction, from yelling to loud music. A high school party, and definitely not the ones she was used too. The only parties in high school she had been too included birthday party all girl sleepovers with about five-eight friends. When she had gotten the text message about a raging party, she had to admit she had butterflies. Those were the kind of parties you heard about being busted and things happened that caused teens to get into trouble that could potentially ruin their high school career.

She knew she needed to lighten up, so here she was hanging at the precipice about to jump over the edge.

"Gabriella! You came!"

The brunette beauty whipped her head around as made her way into the large, booming house. "Yes, yes I did! Thanks for texting me about the party tonight, I really needed a night out."

"I Figured that you would, I really am glad that you came," Nick said reaching her side and taking the same pace a her. They made their way through the door and officially entered the party.

Gabriella inhaled the smell of booze and smoke and wandered how any teenager could even attempt to pull this off at their parents house. There are, however, a lot of down to earth parents who probably wouldn't even care... and also some oblivious. "I have to admit that I've never really been to a huge party like this before, it's a lot to take in."

"I usually don't party hop all that much, every once and a while. Sometimes you just need to get out though, get some fresh air, let loose, and just go absolutely wild." He winked at her and touched her bare shoulder lightly. The touch wasn't anything near a grope, but more of a touch that you hardly felt that left tingles instead of an actual contact feeling.

She smirked at him playfully, "I could never oppose to letting loose, and I definitely could not oppose to going absolutely wild and getting reckless."

"You're a rebel Gabriella, aren't you?"

"No, no thats very inaccurate about me... but I'm on the road to changing." She spoke softly, thinking through her words right after she said them. Who was this girl talking? She wandered intently. Her shyness was replaced with wild abandon. Who would have guessed? Definitely not her.

"I'd say you already have changed." He grabbed her hand and led her to the back left corner of the living room wall. The dimmed room was filled with dancing couples and groups, their dancing looking slightly booze induced. The bass blared loudly over the pairs voice and she suddenly thought she saw the curly-headed best friend of the boy she rather would not think of. She really prayed that he would not see her, so she turned away a bit, her face being invisible to Chad.

"Oh really?" She teased playfully. Her mind was almost numb with the confusion of the actions going on around her. He leaned closer to her and took a deep breath, he didn't bother answering her question with words but rather closed the space between them in a deep kiss. The kiss was hard, lust filled... no passion or tenderness laced through at all, just plain old need. The lust-filled kiss grew even more furious, mostly on nick's part. He ran one hand roughly through her dark brown hair, and the other roaming slowly toward her upper thigh. She couldn't help but imagine that Troy was kissing her right there, right then. He imagined his golden hair and his ultramarine eyes, and mostly the way he held her as they shared their passion for each other.

The thoughts of their passion together flew away as she remembered the tiny detail that she wishes so hard to forget. He didn't have passion for her. It was also lust, he just disguised it far better than anyone else could. The tenderness would always be an act.

So as she remembered the fictitiousness of the relationship between them, she kissed Nick harder... as if it would wash away everything that had happened in the past days. She encouraged the hand that seem quite obviously close her her private area, she encouraged the other hand that roamed her hair, and mostly she encouraged the fact that this time, she was definitely the one who was faking the passion.

Nick pulled back and breathed heavily, "Would you want to go somewhere else a little private?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, is that what she really wanted? She would definitely come out looking like the school slut, but she wouldn't be one... would she? She realized that sometimes we are meant to make mistakes, and this is one of those times. She needed to get it out of her system, so she put on a smile, "Sure."

Nick didn't say anything back, he simply took her hand and guided her up the large steps in the unfamiliar house. Gabriella looked around skeptically, unease set in her stomach. He walked her silently towards an open bedroom door and as they entered he shut the door behind him. Gabriella felt the butterflies fluttering all around her body... not even just her stomach. Her head felt heavy as everything seemed to go in slow motion. She had never felt this nervous and uneasy before, she was completely and utterly confused. She took in the surroundings, it was a normal bedroom with a large, simple bed and a tiny black dresser. There was nothing unique, almost like Troy's bedroom, and her stomach clenched at the thought.

"Gabriella."

"Yes?" She answered, her body trembling.

He walked over to her and held her closely, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Well, thank-" She got cut off abruptly as he pounded his lips onto hers, as if he did not want to hear what she had to say. She kissed back at first, but her whole body went numb as nick started walking towards the bed, carefully letting the two of them fall onto it. His hands felt big, rough, and quite uncomfortable roaming her body. She cursed her self suddenly. What the fuck was she doing? Her common sense coursed through her body right at the minute and she tried feebly to push away the muscular man who was on top of her.

"Stop, just stop." She yelled against his lips, still trying to push him away. Her attempts were erroneous, he would not let her budge. "Please Nick, stop."

"No, babe. Just give me ten more minutes, it's not a big deal... it'll be over soon." He told her, while pulling at the top of her dressShe felt tears brim her eyes as she realized how stupid she had been. She got her self into this mess and she was about to pay the ultimate price.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP." She screamed as she realized yelling was the best way to get out of this, as her hands were being held down and he was just to strong.

"I said no!" He yelled back, "Just relax and enjoy it."

She let out a scream until he slap his hand over her mouth he muttered, "I like screamers, but jesus."

The tears brimming her eyes welled over then as she knew it was no use. It was over. Nick slipped off her dress and was about to work at her bra. It was then though that the door handle started to jiggle and her eyes widened with hope and premature relief. She let out a muffled scream, praying to god that someone would hear her cry for help.

The door clicked open, and Gabriella had never been so happy in her life. Nick jumped off her quickly, trying to play it cool, which looked quite obviously unsuccessful.

The raging teenage boy curled up his fist, "What the _fuck _is going on!?"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Well i've just been a writing machine lately! ENJOY! REVIEW! it obviously has been making me update faster:)**_

The raging teenage boy curled up his fist, "What the _fuck _is going on!?"

There Chad was, in all his glory, and Gabriella saw him as if there was a halo around his head. She was pretty sure that she would never be happier to see anybody in her life.

"U-um nothing at all, just having a little fun." Nick stuttered with initial shock, quickly trying to escape what was sure to be his imminent demise. He tried to get to the door, but it was no use, Chad was already blocking the only escape so Nick let out a short, shaky laugh. "You know how it is dude."

"No, I don't know how it is _dude_," Chad snapped while grabbing nick forcefully by the shirt. "You're a fucking_ dead man walking_."

Gabriella hastily shimmied into her dress with shaking hands. She watched the exchange between the two teenagers while silently curling herself up on the bed with a trembling body. Gabriella let out the slightest smile knowing that, if only for now, it was over and she was perfectly alright. Well at least physically. Her emotional state hadn't been wonderful in the first place, at this point she felt pretty numb. Almost as if she didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"Chad, please just calm down. I just, like really wanted her. I was just so caught up, i _know _she wanted me too." Nick spit his words out so fast it was almost hard to comprehend.

Chad laughed humorlessly, "Oh yeah... she looks like she was having a real blast. You're the scum of the earth, and I seriously think you're the biggest douche bag I've ever met. Can't get laid for real?"

Nick began to become more furious than anything, It really didn't matter because he always got his way. Nothing would happen to him. "You know what, whatever. Believe this little whore and not me, see if I care. My dad's a fucking lawyer and he can get me away with murder. Attempted rape should be a breeze."

The next five seconds, Gabriella noticed, went so fast it didn't even seem like it happened. One second they were talking and the next Chad's fist connected harshly with Nick's face and Nick slowly tumbled onto the ground.

Gabriella slowly got up from the bed and walked towards Chad, she captured him in a hug. This might've been the most needed hug that she had ever received. It felt so very comforting yet not enough to ease the trembling in her body. "Chad, thank you. Thank you. Thank you..."

"Shh, it's okay now." Chad comfortingly soothed the crumbling teenager as she shook and quivered.

---

Troy did not even realize he had drifted off into a light sleep until his phone vibrated in his pocket loudly causing him to jump in shock. He picked up the phone and muttered a 'hello' in a voice deep with sleep.

"Dude, wake up and drive over to Chris becker's house, _now._"

"I know there's a party there Chad. I'm really not in the mood to party Chad, you know that. Especially your type of partying, I don't find throwing up from alcohol all that fantastic. " Troy said sighing dramatically while hearing the muffled music over the phone.

Chad let out a shaky breath, "It's Gabriella."

Troy stomach turned over at the urgency of his best friends voice, "What about her?"

Chad hesitated, torn between wether to tell him or not. He glanced over at Gabriella who was in the same place she had been for the past 5 minutes, just sitting on the bed staring at the wall. No tears. No anger. No emotion at all. Chad spoke quietly so she wouldn't hear him. "Just come here. It's not my story to tell, I just think she needs you right now."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Troy's whole body surged with panic while thoughts raced through his mind. He started walking towards his car quickly and when he reached it he got inside and put his head on the steering wheel. He thought better than to take his motorcycle, he was to lost in thought to be safe behind the bike. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop his hands form shaking. "Chad, please just tell me she's okay."

"She's okay, physically at least." Chad told him glancing over at the numb teenage girl. He felt so bad for her, she really didn't deserve any of this mess.

Troy sighed in relief, told Chad he'd be there soon, and hung up his phone. On the way there Troy kept trying to think through the possible situations he would walk in on. His stomach was fluttering with nervousness and he felt like punching a wall. In the back of his mind, however, he wondered if she would even want to see him. Would she be mad that he even showed up? Or had she asked for him to come? When he finally pulled up to the large house which was still booming with a loud rap song Troy had no idea existed. He turned off his car, jumped out, and locked it quickly. He started sprinting towards the door and shook off his hesitation, Gabriella needed him and this time he would not fail her.

Once inside he looked around and became mad at Chad for not even telling him where they are. He scanned the entire room and suddenly remembered that the music was not all that loud from the phone so they must be in a different part of the house. He glanced out at the back deck and then started going back into the main room.

"Oh, Troy. So nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, _Nick_." Troy whipped his head around and glared at the asshole who stood before him. Troy noticed his swelling eye and bruised face and smirked. "What happened to you, finally got what you deserved? To bad you're too big of a whimp to hold your own in a fight."

Nick glared menacingly at the cerulean eyed boy, "Guess you haven't heard what me and you're little ex-lover were up to just a couple minutes ago. What a kisser, Mmm. It was so enjoyable. She's a little feisty though, but then again thats not a bad thing."

"Shut the fuck up?! Do you want another black eye, bastard?" Troy snapped, seriously ready to commit to what he had just stated, until it hit him. He saw the possible connection between the black eye and what Nick had just bragged about. Troy just gave Nick one last look and took off up the stairs. When he reached the top floor he looked around him. Every door was left open except for one. He knew that behind that door waited his best friend and the girl that he could see himself falling for. He walked up to it and put his hand on the door and braced himself for what was on the other side. The minute the door swung open his eyes connected to her pain filled brown orbs. His heart clenched.

"Troy?" She whispered in a quiet voice. "You came?"

"Of course I came Gabriella, Chad said you might need me. I came as soon as possible." The minute the words escaped his mouth Gabriella ran towards the sandy haired boy and clung to him as if a magnetic force was at work, her arms wound tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, never wanted to let go.

Gabriella finally cried. She let it out onto Troy's shoulder, sobbing softly as his heart shattered listening to the pained girl finally let it all out. He soothed her, rubbing one of his hands softly down her back. "Shh, shh. It's alright, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Chad had watched the pair's exchange and slowly stepped out of the room, not wanting to intrude any longer. He would come in to check on them later maybe, but as for now he knew he was no longer needed.

"I-I'm so sorry Troy, I just..." She couldn't get it out, her breathing irregular. She cried hard, not just for the almost-awful situation she got herself into, but because of the pain and confusion she felt in her heart. What was she supposed to do? "It's all m-my fault..."

"Don't talk like that, please just don't." Troy scolded her sternly, he felt awful for her but the strong nagging feeling tugged at him telling himself to ask her what happened. He was extremely curious but he knew that he really shouldn't ask the fragile girl what just happened, at least not right now. While he did have a slight an idea, he needed to have it confirmed. His heart almost stopped beating at the thought, It just couldn't be... could it? He did now one thing for sure, someone was going to be beaten to death. "I'm not sure what did happen, but it was definitely not your fault."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy slightly to look up into his shining eyes, "I want to tell you but I really don't want you to be angry with me. It really isn't like a huge deal, I mean, it is but it's just fresh right now and it's just not a good experience."

"I understand, and I'm not going to be angry with you Gabriella, I swear to you." He promised her, knowing that he would not be angry... well at least not with her. He braced himself for what he was about to hear, his heart aching.

"Well, it all started with after I made you leave..." She told her story and Troy did not let her go the entire time, his body filling with rage and his heart pounding. He was mostly angry at himself, because in his mind, none of this would have happened at all if it wasn't for him.

----

_**Oh I can't wait to get the next chapter up, cause I'm halfway done.. and it's reallllly good:P**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's the much awaited for chapter 13, it's short but I think its good:) this story is very close to the end , just to let you know:( **

CHAPTER13

Troy and Gabriella remained in the random bedroom and the random party for about forty-five minutes. They barely talked, but sat in a comfortable silence as he held her and gave her comfort. Looking at the time on the clock Troy decided they should go and Gabriella agreed with him. As they walked down the steps they both paused upon seeing Nick standing right at the bottom of the large staircase. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pushed her slightly behind him as if to protect her.

"Well I knew you two had to come down at some point." He yelled loudly up to them.

Troy felt Gabriella shake slightly at the sound of Nick's voice and Troy became angry. "Get the fuck out of our way."

"By all means," Nick said in a fake sweet voice. He moved a little off to the side and Troy started to walk down the steps while squeezing Gabriella's hand comfortingly. As they walked by Nick whispered softly, "Enjoy her, she's quite good."

Troy took this as the last straw and curled up his free had, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you want me to make your other eye black or do you just have a death wish?"

"Well I didn't do anything wrong Bolton, it was her."

"Oh I'm sure. A screaming helpless girl was being pinned down by you, but it's all her fault," Troy growled out. He looked behind him at the terrified teenager. "Go and get in my car Gabriella."

As Gabriella started to walk past Nick he slapped her ass and smirked at Troy, "Well I thought her screams were out of pleasure from my hands roaming all over her."

Two things happened quick and simultaneously. Gabriella let out a whimper and turned around sprinting to the car as fast as she could, and Troy lost control and let his fisted hand crack right into Nick's nose causing him to lose his balance and crash onto the hardwood, oak floor.

"That was for threatening me into a dumb ass bet." Troy kicked him hard in the stomach, letting his anger loose. "And that was for trying to fucking rap the best girl you'll ever fucking meet."

Nick lay curled in a ball, helpless and oblivious the the crowd that now surrounded him. Troy decided to stand up and get control, Gabriella was waiting for him. She is what really matters. He let out a low growled voice, "Don't you ever dare touch her again, or even think about it. I'll fuck you up even worse than this."

He turned to leaved, glancing at all the people who were staring at him wide eyed. He glared at them all and picked up his pace. Gabriella was leaning against his car, her eyes connected with her shoes and nothing else. She jumped up startled upon seeing Troy's shadow.

"Lets get you home," He stated walking up to her and giving her a quick comforting squeeze.

The car ride was silent and no one dared to speak. There was nothing left to say that would make anything better. Everything was screwed up and both were confused beyond belief. "Hey, uh Troy?"

"Yes Gabriella?"

She let out a shaky breath, "Thank you Troy. So much. It was my fault, I dressed like a whore and I acted so stupid. I just wanted to forget about you and how you hurt me. I needed to get it out of my system and I just did it the wrong way. Obviously..."

"It's fine. You were upset, shit happens and its not you're fault. You didn't know." He said softly, hoping he was saying the right thing. He was never any good at communicating with people. "Do you want to stay at my house for tonight? I mean, I don't know if your parents are home. I just thought you could use some company.

"That'd be perfect Troy." She said with a small smile.

---

Troy awoke the next morning to the feeling of an unknown object rustling beside him. He almost got frightened at first, but the minute he flipped over a wave of memory rushed over him. Gabriella. Nick. He looked over at the sleeping beauty and sighed. Life is so fucked up.

He got up and wandered into the kitchen and became surprised upon seeing his parents sitting at the kitchen table engaged in normal conversation. "Your actually home?"

"Yes Troy, and honestly were getting sick of you and your attitude." His mother scolded him.

Jack Bolton nodded, "We know you have a girl in your room Troy. You have got to stop this childishness Troy, it's a little sickening. We can't just sit here and watch you ruin everything, and most likely hurt a whole bunch of innocent girls."

"Oh my god, you guys got it all wrong. I mean yeah, I used to be like that but I didn't even sleep with that girl whose in my room..."

Troy got cut of by a cold laugh from his father, "Oh yeah right, and I never slept with your mother."

Troy sighed loudly and closed his eyes tightly. He decided it was time to nut up or shut up, he was going to take a leap off the edge and pour out his heart. "Dad, Just stop. You don't even understand that I really care about that girl in there. It's hard for me to admit but I do, I care about her more than anyone else I've ever met. She's so kind and perfect and I never want to let her go. I, well, I fell for her. She changed me"

His parents eyes widened dramatically, their mouths just about to fall to the ground in surprise. While their surprise was strong, the one who was most surprised was the brunette standing on the top of the staircase with tears adorning her hazel eyes. She had heard every word.

**Don't forget to REVIEW please and thank you:) and I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, I have quite a good idea but it's all up to you guys... in your review first of all tell me how this chapter was and second of all tell me if you would like a sequel!! It would be something in the future, like not in high school anymore when everyone is older and stuff. Let me know what you think:)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: My sincerest apologies! I am so so sorry it took me like a year and a half to update, life has been hectic and my muse for this story just kind of died! But here you are! The LAST chapter of Changing, which is almost more like an epilogue...so it's completely short and I know you're probably like what the hell? It took you so long to write this! Well like I said, my muse has been no where to be found and I just got a new job...that's never fun! Lol ENJOY guys! **

Gabriella seriously considered bolting. She felt her eyes water in shear happiness that something like this could happen to her. A wonderful, gorgeous man falling for _her_. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with the situation right now or stay on the steps to wait for Troy to waltz back up and run into her. She heard Troy's parents gasp audibly and she wished to eavesdrop more.

"Troy, oh honey..." His mother said tearfully, "We are so sorry we judged you. I'm so happy for you and proud of you!"

She tuned the rest out, confusion racing through her body. Did her really like her? His speech seemed like it truly came from the heart, but maybe it was a falsity? She heard footsteps, loud and fast coming towards the steps. It looked like she had no time to bolt any longer.

When Troy hit the steps he started taking them two at a time, until he looked up to see a contemplating Gabriella.

"G-gabriella?" He stuttered in surprise, "How long have you, um...been standing there?"

She gave him a small smile, "A while."

"What did you hear?" He asked her, his mouth in a straight unemotional line.

"Well I went to go find you and I heard arguing in the kitchen, so I decided it wasn't a good time, but when I started to go back up the stairs I heard your little, uh 'speech'."

"Oh." He stated simply. Gabriella started freaking out internally, did he not really mean anything he said? Of course he didn't, he was just a sex-crazed player. She let out a dejected sigh and started to go up the rest of the steps without another word spoken between the two of them. "Wait, Gabriella."

He followed after her, both of them plopping themselves down on his bed. "Sorry, Troy. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I know you probably didn't mean anything you said. Don't worry you don't have to explain it to me."

"Oh Gabi," He sighed gently, running his hand over her upper arm. "I did mean it, I swear. I'm really just disappointed you found out this way. It held zero romance, you basically found out from my mother."

Gabriella busted with confusion, but when it finally sunk in she grinned at Troy happily, "I really don't care how I found out Troy. I'm just really glad that I did."

"Really?"

She didn't even bother answering, she just closed the space between them pushing his lips to hers suddenly. They moved their lips together passionately for a while, losing their thoughts in the kiss. It was as if everything was put into place, everything piece of drama the pair had been through disappeared. There was the unspoken truth that they were together and that everything was finally good, perfect.

"I really like you Miss Montez."

"I didn't realize," Gabriella giggled softly as her forehead rested on his, "I really like you too Mister Bolton."

"You better, Babe." He stepped away from the petite brunette and softly grasped her hand in his. "What Troy Bolton wants, Troy Bolton gets."

She laughed loudly, "You are such a loser."

"Yeah, but now I'm you're loser."

* * *

* * *

Later that day the new couple went for a walk, silence overcoming both of them as they contemplated the events of the past days. Troy thought deeply about who he had been before. The hot, popular, bad boy...did any of those labels really matter? They might make you feel better about yourself in the moment, but in the end what did it truly mean? Absolutely nothing. He wanted to be himself for once. She brought that out in him. The nice Troy Bolton who was begging to come out finally showed itself when Gabriella showed up...he was so overjoyed that she saved him.

Gabriella was thinking the same way Troy was. She also wandered how one person could so fully change the way you are so quickly. She didn't feel like the same person anymore. She was no longer a stereo-typical loner who was smart and rather quiet. No, She no longer even considered her self remotely close to that kind of person anymore. She wasn't loud, she wasn't quiet. She wasn't a dork, but she wasn't popular...

She was simply, Gabriella.

And that's what really matters.

0o0o0o0o

_**Might do a companion one-shot to this sometime soon What do you think?**_


End file.
